


So Much Like His Father

by Celandine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-07
Updated: 2009-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk has more than just maternal greetings to deliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Much Like His Father

"Sir."

It was the first time that Jim had been in Chris's office. _Cadet Kirk_ , Chris reminded himself, although it was difficult to think of him that way. The young man looked so much like his father at that age, with just a few touches of Winona here and there. Even standing at attention he managed to convey a sense of casualness, despite his also-evident tension.

"Yes, cadet?"

"Sir, my mother contacted me a few days ago and asked me to pass along her greetings to you, in person. She said to do it on Bastille Day." He raised his eyebrows. "May I ask why she specified today, sir?"

Chris swallowed, images flashing through his mind of George and Winona laughing, reaching out to him; of papers scattered over a polished floor; of warm bare skin, flushed and damp. He blinked to dispel the illusion.

"It's personal," he said, more sharply than he'd intended. He softened his voice to add, "Thank you, cadet. Dismissed."

Cadet Kirk didn't move. "Sir," he said again, softly, insistently. "Sir, the message from my mother is genuine, but I had another reason to come see you." He adjusted his stance slightly, his uniform trousers pulling tight to show the bulge of his dick, visibly hard through the fabric. Then he knelt, smoothly hitching up his trousers at the knees to prevent them from bagging later, his tongue wetting his lips as they parted. "I'm yours to command, sir."

He knew of Starfleet's regulations about fraternization between ranks, Chris was certain of that. Those were taught in the very first week in every program of study. The damned whelp was here of his own accord, and he was irresistible. He knew it, and Chris knew it, and the knowledge _should_ have been off-putting for its very conceit but somehow it wasn't.

Chris pressed the switch on the underside of his desk that would turn off the standard recording monitors. He stood up and took the few steps to stand in front of the younger man. No words were needed; within seconds Jim – and damn it, it _was_ "Jim" if this was happening – had Chris's dick in his mouth, sucking, his hands gripping Chris's bared hips as he moaned.

 _God._ He sucked cock like his father, too, thought Chris, looking down at Jim's bobbing head. Great enthusiasm and total concentration. He rested one hand on the springy hair to slow down the motion, and Jim cooperated immediately, shifting over to long wet strokes of his tongue over the shaft interspersed with sucking on the head.

Chris could feel his balls tighten and his ass clench as orgasm crept up on him like a rising tide. Then he was coming, shooting pulse after pulse into Jim's throat. Jim swallowed without hesitation, again, just like George. It was almost uncanny... but not disturbing enough to daunt Christopher Pike.

He waited until Jim backed away, flushed and breathing hard. A damp spot on his trousers indicated that he'd managed to get himself off in the process of doing Chris. That simplified matters, at least for the time being. Chris had never been one to take without giving something back.

"Stand up."

As Jim straightened, Chris strode back to his desk. "Never here again." He made the statement in a flat voice that brooked no disagreement, waiting for Jim's nod before he flipped the security monitors back on. The entire incident had taken less than ten minutes; were anyone ever to notice, it could be explained as a glitch.

He continued, "If you should need to make any similar personal communications in the future, contact me and we can meet elsewhere."

"Yes, sir," was all that Jim said, but his face shone. He stood to attention again, and this time left when Chris dismissed him.

Chris heard Jim murmur something else on the way out the door. "Gladly," it must have been. Surely Jim wouldn't have called him... "Daddy"?

**Author's Note:**

> For syredonning, who asked for Pike/Kirk, paper.


End file.
